FIG. 3 illustrates a frequency allocation for the standard mode described in a handling manual of, for example, the VCR of Sony make, HF-900 (hereinafter referred to as the conventional apparatus), wherein 1 represents a luminance signal FM wave, 2 represents a low frequency range conversion chroma signal, 3 represents an FM carrier frequency (3.6 MHz) of a sync signal tip, and 4 represents an FM carrier wave (4.8 MHz) of a white peak. FIG. 4 illustrates a frequency allocation of a high band mode, wherein 1a represents a luminance signal FM wave of the high band mode, 3a represents an FM carrier frequency (4.4 MHz) of a sync signal tip, and 4a represents an FM carrier frequency (5.6 MHz) of a white peak.
In the above described conventional apparatus, according to the standard mode, at the luminance signal FM wave 1, the FM carrier frequency 3 of the sync signal tip is 3.6 MHz, and the FM carrier frequency 4 of the white peak is 4.8 MHz. On the other hand, according to the high band mode, the FM carrier frequency 3a of the sync signal tip is 4.4 MHz and the FM carrier frequency 4a of the white peak is 5.6 MHz.
Although in the VCR the frequency characteristics of the FM wave must be modified where the carrier frequency of the luminance signal FM wave is to be changed, the conventional apparatus is so designed that the frequency characteristics of the reproduced FM wave are modified by verifying a reproduced image on a monitor TV with sight and then by manually operating a change-over switch. Accordingly, it may happen that at the high band mode the change-over switch may be connected to the standard mode position, and in that case, there has been a problem in that the reproduced image tends to be disturbed.